


Recruitment

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Marcone is nothing if not persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the schmoop (and the shortness) but I saw your requests on the treats list and couldn't resist. I wrote this in the last 30 minutes before the archive closed so I hope you'll forgive me. 
> 
> Written for binz

 

 

John Marcone hasn't had much luck recruiting Harry Dresden to his organization. Over the years he's tried bribing the wizard, bleeding the wizard, bleeding for the wizard, and even, (once,) flirting with the trice-accursed wizard. Harry, unfortunately, has proven resilient to all forms of wooing. 

It isn't that Dresden is the only adept Wizard of Marcone's acquaintance. John is, after all, a Freeholding Lord. He has a damned good Wizard of his own. In point of fact, Miss. Gard is highly competent, completely professional, frequently innovative, and well worth the money he pays her. 

Miss. Gard, however, is no Harry Dresden.

Harry Dresden is highly competent, frequently unprofessional, always creative, and possessed of one quality worth more to Marcone than all the money in the world: Harry Dresden is loyal to a fault. Loyal against all reason, loyal against all self-interest. All of which, sadly, makes Dresden the best that money can't buy.

Gentleman Johnny Marcone hasn't had much luck recruiting Harry Dresden to his cause over the years. But that doesn't mean he hasn't been wearing Harry down. 

"Merry Christmas Johnny," he hears when he answers the phone Christmas morning, "is this package secretly enchanted to kill me, or did you actually send it to the wrong address?" 

"Neither," he replies.

"Johnny," Harry whines facetiously, "you really, really, shouldn't have. What's a girl to do with all these expensive toys? And an Ermine coat too!"

Marcone laughs, a dry sound that escapes against his will.

"I don't know Dresden. Why don't you send them on to Ivy for me and ask?"

When he hangs up the phone, he knows that he's left Dresden speechless. And, hopefully, mildly impressed.

John Marcone hasn't had much luck recruiting Harry Dresden to his side, but slowly, year by year, he knows that he's making progress. 

 


End file.
